Going Domestic
by pirategirl94
Summary: The TARDIS takes a rest. Rose and the doctor visit home and go food shopping. 10rose. PLOT CHANGE! STILL 10Rose BUT PLOT DARKENED.. Doomsday...whats that?
1. Chapter 1

Ok look I don't own anything accept the plot. Enjoy. Oh yeah and Doomsday will never happen in this.

XxxxxX

Rose and The Doctor parked up the tardis on the Powell estate and came out. The tardis needed to have a well-earned rest as she hadn't had a rest for about 200 years.

"Ok so, how long are we staying?" Rose asked.

"Until the tardis let's us back in." The Doctor replied.

"And how long 'till then?"

"Few days, maybe a week?"

Rose groaned.

"What? Don't you want to see Jackie?"

"Yeah but that means Mickey will want to see me."

"Don't you want to see Mickey?"

"Not really, no."

"But he is your boyfriend, rose."

"Yeah but-." Then her phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hi, I'm fine. Uh just staying a few hours. No, I don't think we'll have time. OK, OK, Bye." And she put the phone down.

"Who was that?" The Doctor asked.

"Mickey the idiot."

The doctor grinned.

"Did I just call him-."

"Mickey the idiot, yeah you did!" The doctor said and started laughing.

"That's your doing that!" Rose said and grinned.

They both went up to the flat. Rose knocked on the door. They could hear Jackie coming, she was on the phone.

"Oh yeah bev, he is SO dishy and he gave me his number! Oh hold on there's someone at the door."

Rose and the doctor rolled their eyes. Just then Jackie answered the door.

"Rose! Bev look I'll call you back later bye. Rose oh Rose! Your getting thinner, are you eating right? Alien food? You're mad! Come in, oh and bring _him_ too I suppose." Jackie said in a frantic daze.

"Nice to see you to Jackie." The doctor said but she didn't hear.

XxxxxX

Next chappie soon. Do you like? Review pleaasseee!


	2. Chapter 2

"Rose, before you came I was just going to go to Harold's for a bit so-." Jackie begun but Rose interrupted.

"What about the dishy guy who gave you his number?" Rose asked with a smug voice. The doctor laughed and went into the kitchen to make tea.

"Yeah, well, erm…" Jackie said worryingly.

"Go on mum, go to Harold's we'll be fine." Rose said.

"Ok c'ya later darling." Jackie said to Rose. She hugged her then went. Just as she was about to get out the door, she turned back,

"Oh and can you both go shopping for me? Thanks."

"What no mum!" Rose yelled but Jackie had already gone. The doctor came out the kitchen with two teas.

"What does she want us to do?" He asked.

"Go, err shopping. Food shopping." Rose replied.

"Oh no, no no no! Rose I'm not-." But she interrupted.

"Pleaasseeeee doctor…I haven't gone shopping in a supermarket for ages, plus it'll be fun with you, sorta." she said and put on her grin that melted his hearts. _Oh not that grin._ He thought to himself.

"Oh…okay…." The doctor sighed. Rose smiled back at him.

"Come on then, TESCO or ASDA?"

He just put his head in his hands and groaned. He wasn't going domestic without a fight. A food fight maybe…_maybe this could be fun…_

_X_xxxxx

Don't own doctor who. Do you like?


	3. Chapter 3

"Right so if we can't go in the TARDIS shall we walk?" The doctor asked.

"Bus." Rose answered simply.

"Haven't you had enough of buses? You went on one every day for work when you were here."

"Well…yeah but I'm not walking so…there's one now! Come on!"

They got on the bus, Rose paid and they sat down.

"I love buses." The doctor said sarcastically. Rose just rolled her eyes. They got to TESCO and got off. Rose grabbed a trolley as they went in and started riding down the fruit isle. Every time she whizzed past something she liked she quickly grabbed it and chucked it in. Eventually the doctor caught up with her.

"Rose! Did you get any bananas?"

"You and your bananas!" Rose grunted.

The doctor laughed. He saw some whipped cream and armed himself, using it as a weapon. Rose saw the glint in his eye and knew what he was about to do. She picked up another can of the whipped cream and gave him an evil but angelic smile. He narrowed his eyes at her playfully.

"Are you challenging me Rose Tyler?"

"Maybe…" Rose answered, she then squirted the cream at him, and the doctor was truly helpless. He squirted it back laughing. Rose picked up some salad from the salad counter and threw it at him. He opened a bottle of sticky stuff, he hadn't a clue what it was, and threw it back. They went on like that for a while until security chucked them out. They stepped out onto the street laughing hysterically. The doctor put his arm around rose and she leant on his shoulder. He started fiddling with her hair.

"You've got whipped cream in here." The doctor said, referring to her hair, then laughed.

"Doctor?"

"Yep."

"We've still got to go shopping for mum."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok, ok, if we still have to go shopping for your mum then lets at least go and have a shower first." The Doctor asked rose, tightening his

grip on her waist.

"Ok I see your point come on…" She answered. They both got on the bus and sat down. Rose spotted an old woman staring at them, her

eyes narrowed.

"Looks like we've got an audience…" Rose said, referring to the old woman.

"Yup." The Doctor replied laughing slightly. The woman got up and walked over to rose. The bus was still moving.

"YOU, young lady have a lot to answer for!" she yelped at rose.

"Wha-?" Rose began before she was cut off.

"WHAT WAS IT THEN? WAS MY JIMMY NOT GOOD ENOGH FOR YOU?" The woman yelled at rose.

"Oh my god…your jimmy's mum."

"YES I DAMN WELL BLOODY AM! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT HE'S IN PRISON!" Rose opened her mouth to speak but was yet

gain cut off by the rude woman who now identified as Tracy stone. "JUST BECAUSE HE USED TO PUNCH YOU A LITTLE, JUST

BECAUSE HE RAPED YOU! AND WHEN YOU SAID NO HE DIDN'T CARE. ITS WHAT YOU ARE! ITS WHAT **YOUR** USE

IS!"

The bus came to a halt at the next stop. Rose quickly got up, tears running down her cheeks at the memories, and pushed Tracy stone to a

Side. She ran off the bus, closely followed by the doctor.

"Rose wait!" He said, catching her arm and spinning her to face him. She was crying a lot now. Too much. _What he did to her must have_

_ been pretty bad, to make her cry this much at the memories. _He thought. "Come here." And he pulled her into a tight hug.

XXX

Okay..the plots changing a bit. Its gonna get a bit deeper the next few chappies. Still a 10rose tho. not to worry lol. reveiw and rate plz.


	5. Chapter 5

"Rose Ssh its ok." The doctor said gently. He was comforting her as best he could under the circumstances. They were on a busy road

somewhere. Rose was just burying her head in his shoulder crying. He decided they should find a seat. He managed to find a park bench.

They both sat on it. The tears were gone on rose's face, and replaced by an unreadable look of anguish in her eyes.

"D-." she opened her mouth to speak but her cut her off.

"You don't have too tell me anything rose, not if you don't feel comfortable." He said reassuringly, taking her hand.

"No, its fine. I suppose it would be ok if I got it out of me. Tracy, _his_ mum, that old bat, is the only one that knows. And mum. That's it. He

used to mug people, rob little shops on the estate; be- beat me up if I didn't make lunch for him on time. Then one night he just went too far,

wouldn't take no for an answer. That's when I told the police about everything. I told mum, she made me move back in with her. He went to

jail. I was only 17. No wait I was 18. No 17 oh fuck it. Anyway that's when I got back with Mickey. But I never told him cos' I just knew he

would never understand. No one does." Rose said, the tears were back now. Streaming down her face. She buried her face on the

doctor'chest

"Sssh rose, I understand. It's ok. I'm sorry. It's fine I'm here for you."


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor and Rose stayed there in the park for a while. Just chatting and having a laugh at past memories.

The Doctor was shocked at just how much rose was a little dare devil at school and when she was a teenager. Apparently her and shareen

had set free the locusts and lab rats in science once. Then she had forced the school choir to go on strike. That was when she got expelled.

He couldn't stop laughing at some of the outrageous things she had done whilst drunk! The funniest would have to be, he thought, was

when she broke her finger doing karaoke. Rose on the other hand was shocked at just how much the doctor was a goodie goodie two

shoes at school!

"I still can't believe you broke your finger on a karaoke mic!"

"Oi! I was drunk! Have you ever had 22 shots in one go?"

"22!"

"Yes!"

"…!"

It was beginning to get dark now.

"We still aint gone shopping for mum. And I think we've missed the last bus." Rose stated.

"Ah… You never told me."

"I thought you new! I mean its like 9.00pm and they don't have busses past this time…"

"No, not about this. About everything. Your school life, jimmy stone, shareen, bunking. Everything. I never knew."

"Well you do now. Anyway we're going to have to walk home." Rose said laughing.

"How far is it?"

"An hour"

"joy…."

They grabbed eachothers hands and started the long walk back to the flat.


End file.
